Electronic balances are widely known as weighing devices. The electronic balances are devices that convert loads applied to weighing pans into electrical signals by sensor units such as load cells, and display the same as load values on display units, and have been used in various fields such as the food industry and the manufacturing industry. This type of electronic balance, commonly, has a sensor unit stored in the interior of a scale main body case and has a weighing pan disposed outside and over the scale main body case. Moreover, the weighing pan and sensor unit are coupled via an opening formed in an upper face of the scale main body case. Therefore, in such electronic balances, water and dust may enter from the opening in the upper face of the scale main body case.
To cope with such problems, as solutions thereto, Patent Literature 1 proposes a weighing device in which a diaphragm is provided for the opening in the upper face of the scale main body case and which prevents water and dust from entering into the scale main body case by the diaphragm, and Patent Literature 2 proposes a weighing device in which circular cylindrical drainers are provided on a lower side of the weighing pan and which prevents water from entering into the scale main body case by the drainers.